I'm on Fire
by E.E.Cummingz
Summary: In which Kurt learns he likes to bottom


"What does it feel like?" Kurt asked, a far-off look in his eyes. The question came seemingly out of the blue in the middle of lunch.

Blaine looked around, bewildered, checking his surroundings for a clue as to what Kurt was referring.

"…What does _what _feel like?" Blaine finally asked when Kurt didn't respond to his clearly baffled expression.

"What does it feel like having all of me… inside of you?" Kurt blushed, choosing his words carefully. He didn't like talking about sex, especially out of the bedroom, but the curiosity was killing him. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, then his face cracked into a large toothy smile. "Sparkling conversation topic, Kurt, maybe we should bring it up next time I come over to dinner at your house," Blaine joked, face softening with the testy look on Kurt's face. "Okay, okay," he conceded. "It's…Well, it's amazing. It hurts at first, but it's the best kind of hurt there is. Like I'm…well, _full_, for lack of a better word. But that doesn't even begin to explain how good it feels, Kurt, it's like you're touching every part of me, I can feel you all the way up my spine and all the way down my legs." He paused to chew on his sandwich and think. "It's like we're connected. And when you're gone it doesn't feel right, but when you're inside I feel whole."

"You think about this a lot?" Kurt asked after Blaine had stayed silent for a minute, astounded by the descriptive answer.

"At least eleven times a minute," Blaine responded nonchalantly, then gave Kurt a playful hit on the arm. "Why are _you _thinking about it?"

"Does it bother you that I don't want it? Don't you ever want to…you know, like, _stick it in_?"

"Of course," Blaine laughed at the clumsy use of words. "But I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want," he smiled devilishly, leaning in to talk quietly. "And as you have seen and heard many times, I love when you give it to me."

Kurt shook his head and laughed, trying to shake the worry from his mind. "Oh, I know. And I'm pretty sure all of your neighbors know that, too."

The conversation turned less erotic after that, but for the rest of the day, and much of that week, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it. When he and Blaine first had sex, they agreed that Kurt would top. And ever since then, it hadn't changed. Because Kurt just didn't get it. Blaine's words bounced around his head. Full? That didn't sound pleasurable at all. The most he had ever had was two fingers, whenever Blaine fingered him. It felt really good, but Blaine's cock was a different story; he was incredibly well-endowed. Kurt wasn't sure that much more would feel good at all. But Blaine sure as hell loved it. Maybe Kurt was missing out on something good. And maybe he was being unfair to Blaine by never giving him a chance to top.

A week later, he and Blaine were in bed together. They were just messing around, rocking against each other fully clothed as their lips clashed, tongues sliding wetly together. Kurt pulled away to get a breath, admiring his boyfriend's lustful, glazed demeanor.

"Do you want to try something different?" Kurt suggested, slightly flushed.

Blaine stared back with hooded eyes, intrigued. "Sure… Like what?"

Kurt brushed his hand up and down Blaine's bicep, watching the hair raise in wake of his hand's path. He kept his eyes locked there while he spoke.

"You know what we were talking about last week?" Kurt chewed his lip nervously.

"Waffle fries?" Blaine tossed out.

Kurt shook his head and gave a terse laugh. "No," he said, silvery voice stretching out the "o" teasingly.

"Bill Clinton?" Blaine clearly knew what Kurt was talking about and was just waiting for him to say it. "Do you want to have a threesome with an older man? I don't know if I'd be into that. Although, if he looked like George Clooney, I _think_ I could manage. I'll start looking for suitors tomorrow."

"Very funny. I want to…You know…" Kurt made a vague gesture with his hand, urging Blaine to fill in the blank.

Blaine wasn't taking the bait. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I want…um, I want _you_ to fuck _me_ this time."

Blaine's pulse quickened. He never thought Kurt would say those words, and hearing them was even hotter than he imagined. Even as Kurt pulled nervously at his arm hairs and blushed heavily in a pure, innocent manner, Blaine could feel all of his blood rush south.

After realizing he hadn't responded, and was just staring blankly at Kurt's downturned eyes for a full minute, he choked out an "Oh…okay," before attaching his lips to Kurt's again, desperation now apparent. He pulled off their clothes as fast as he could, picking Kurt up slightly with one strong hand on his back and positioning him at the top of the bed. He rocked forcefully against Kurt, groaning into the kiss.

"Someone's excited," Kurt breathed as Blaine kissed down his neck.

"I want to do it fast before you change your mind," Blaine mumbled against the pale column of Kurt's neck.

"Romantic," Kurt returned, voice going up at the end of the word because Blaine delivered a rough bite to that spot right above his collarbone, ruining the sarcastic delivery.

Blaine continued down, pausing to hover over each nipple, licking then lightly nibbling, eliciting a strangled moan from Kurt's parted lips. He continued down his toned stomach, sucking on each of his hip bones before moving down to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Kurt shivered, dick twitching in anticipation as Blaine kissed wetly on the inside of one leg, then the other, so close that Kurt could feel his hot breath against it.

Finally, _finally, _Blaine licked a path up the underside of his dick, staring directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt whined, bucking up, needing way more than what Blaine was giving him. Blaine smiled affectionately at the tiny movements of Kurt's hips, then swirled his tongue around the tip, only lightly gripping the base with his hand.

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded, little more than a whisper, kneading his hands into Blaine's hair and trying with all of his might to not shove Blaine's mouth down onto his dick and fuck his face until Kurt came.

Blaine laughed sympathetically while delivering a kiss to the tip, the vibrations shooting straight up Kurt's spine, causing his toes to curl, his hips jerking up violently against his will. He was about to apologize when Blaine, instead of pulling away, took him completely in, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue with earnest.

Kurt cried out pathetically as Blaine trailed his mouth's path with a strong hand, twisting in different directions and causing the most incredible sensation. Kurt jutted his hips up again, unable to control his movements because Blaine's mouth was so wet and hot and his lips were glistening and stretching, thick eyelashes fluttering up every once in a while to look into Kurt's eyes with his earnest, honey-colored ones. Kurt tossed his head back, practically screaming out when Blaine took him deep down his throat, which constricted with effort.

"Fuck, Blaine, I'm so close," Kurt breathed, pulling Blaine's hair so hard that it _had_ to hurt.

Blaine eased off with a wet pop and kissed his way back up Kurt's stomach, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth so that he would taste himself. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, bucking up to try to find friction. Suddenly, Blaine climbed off of him, stumbling to the side table looking wrecked, hair mussed and lips even pinker and bigger than before. Kurt made a noise in protest of the loss, but Blaine was back on him in seconds, equipped with lube and a condom, trying unsuccessfully to put the condom on while still kissing Kurt.

After a few minutes of clumsy shuffling, Blaine finally put some lube on his fingers and reached down to circle Kurt's entrance. Kurt sighed, widening his legs. Blaine pushed a finger in and Kurt flinched, breathing heavily as he worked through the stretch.

"You okay, baby?" Blaine whispered, watching Kurt's reaction with both a concerned and lustful expression.

Kurt nodded curtly. "Add another one," he managed.

Blaine obliged and Kurt moaned lightly. The stretch felt bearable now, but how much more could he really take? He was about to start worrying when Blaine curled his fingers up, brushing against his prostate with each push and all doubts were swept from his mind. Blaine added a third finger and whispered encouragement into Kurt's ear, sliding his fingers carefully in and out. After a while, Kurt began rocking against Blaine's fingers, trying to get deeper, and whimpering with each brush against the right spot.

"Okay," Kurt breathed. Blaine looked up to check if he was sure, coated his dick with lube, then lined himself up, the head pushing lightly against Kurt's entrance.

Kurt was breathing heavily, his thighs were trembling as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine cradled Kurt's head in his hand and pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "You ready?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath, but the feeling of being stretched and empty overpowered his nerves. "Be gentle," he breathed, letting both hands find Blaine's face and kissing him lightly, sucking his swollen bottom lip between his own.

Blaine tried to ease in as carefully as he could, but this was the first time he would ever be inside his boyfriend. And he had been hard for the longest time, too busy preparing Kurt to even think about it until now. Now that he was pushing himself in to Kurt, who was _unbelievably tight. _Kurt, who was arching off the bed, mouth agape and eyes squeezed shut. Kurt, who was making the most incredible noises Blaine had ever heard. It took every ounce of control he had not to slam into him over and over until he was lost in a haze of pleasure.

Kurt's entire body was on fire. He thought back to Blaine's explanation, how he could feel it all over. Jolts of electricity sparked through his limbs when Blaine pulled slowly out and cautiously pushed back in. Blaine's breathing was sparse, obviously trying hard to maintain control. Kurt was trying to battle through the strange pain. It wasn't awful, parts of it even felt kind of good. But it felt intrusive, like he should push Blaine off, call this experiment a flop, and go back to how it was before. Blaine's length, as expected, felt huge. Like, porn star huge. Yet, the expression on Blaine's face would have been enough to turn Kurt on even if he was being attacked by a shark. Blaine's jaw was set, eyes closed, and his eyebrows were raised in desperation, his lips were slightly parted and out of them flew endless words of how good Kurt felt and how perfect he was and how amazing he was and _oh my God, Kurt, you are so fucking hot_. So Kurt breathed through it, and after a minute each thrust was slightly more bearable, sending shockwaves of heat through his bloodstream.

Kurt gripped on to Blaine's hips like they were anchors to reality, his mind was clouding quickly. Blaine started to speed up, unable to hold back anymore. Kurt didn't know when, but at some point he actually _got it_. Blaine was sliding lithely in and out, each thrust hitting Kurt in a better way. Once his body had accommodated to the intrusion, it was actually fucking _amazing_. Blaine started hitting the right spot, over and over and over, and he was so big and Kurt never ever wanted to stop doing this.

Blaine started going faster, thrusts actually rocking Kurt and the bed back and forth, pushing Kurt up the bed inch by inch. Kurt held on, crying out "_Holy shit, Blaine!_" when Blaine adjusted his position slightly and caused an indescribable sensation that Kurt felt all the way to his fingertips.

"Yeah?" Blaine panted, opening his eyes for the first time to see Kurt looking up at him, with heavy blue eyes and red cheeks.

"Yeah," Kurt whined, slightly embarrassed at the pornographic noise he just made but unable to think about anything but how good Blaine felt inside him. His blood was pumping, sweat was starting to gather at his temples and he couldn't stop moaning because Blaine was now driving into him, skin making a lewd, wet slapping noise every time it met. Every hit was like a spark to each cell in his body and he felt…_full. _Blaine was totally right, he could feel Blaine's absence when he pulled all the way out, and when he pushed back in Kurt's eyes rolled back and his dick throbbed against his stomach. Every minute got better and better as he rolled his hips shamelessly along with Blaine's, moaning wantonly against his own will. His fingers that were once plastered to Blaine's hips were now finding their way to cup his ass, pulling him in deeper and massaging the strong muscles there. He wrapped a slim leg around Blaine's thigh as Blaine slid a solid hand under his back and kissed him messily, all tongue and teeth and groans exchanged with intertwining breath.

"_Harder," _Kurt begged.

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm not going to last much longer," Blaine whispered against his lips, whimpering as Kurt strengthened the grip on his ass.

"Give it to me," Kurt hissed into Blaine's ear.

So Blaine sped up, going as hard as he could, putting one hand up on the bed frame behind Kurt's head as his other hand reached to pump Kurt's dick, uttering anything that came into his head because he knew that Kurt loved it when he talked, even if it was just describing how it felt or how he looked. Kurt was useless, thrusting mechanically up into Blaine's firm touch and back down onto where he was fucking Kurt senseless.

"Oh, fuck me, oh _my God, _Blaine, yes," Kurt keened, grabbing wildly for Blaine and arching his back. The sensation of Blaine so big inside him and gripping his dick so powerfully was too much, his muscles began to tense and his eyes closed as his whole body shook. He could feel it coming slowly but surely, an ember turning into a wildfire burning inside, spreading through his veins and collecting deep in the pit in his stomach. It had never felt this way before, and when it finally hit him he cried out, convulsing off the bed and feeling his muscles tighten around Blaine's length. He clung to Blaine as hard as he could, orgasm lasting what seemed like minutes as he shot streaks of come onto his stomach.

"Fuck, _Kurt_," Blaine whimpered, unable to take the compression around his dick and coming right after with a groan, kissing any part of Kurt he could reach. He pulled out slowly, then collapsed onto the bed.

"Now do you understand what I meant?" Blaine panted, staring up into the dark.

"Yes, I definitely do," Kurt replied sleepily, completely exhausted. "I can't believe we never tried that before."

"Good," Blaine yawned, then smiled mischievously. "So I was thinking about looking around at, like, a golf course or something for that older man. What do you think? We have a good chance of finding a rich one there. He could be our sugar daddy! I mean how old are we talking here, because I could-"

"Blaine, honey, shut up."

"Yes, dear."


End file.
